when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Cup Kid Squad
"For a long time, Cuptopolis has worked to connect its cup citizens. But now, a dangerous power is rising. To stop it, its municipal government has put together a team of extraordinary heroes. They are the Cup Kid Squad. WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY THINKING?! IS THIS NECESSARY FOR THE DEVIL AND KING DICE FOR HAVING US LOOK LIKE THE MINIONS OF DR. CUPTOR?! Look! They can't be fit for this goshforsaken piece of crap in the contract that King Dice made for them, unless there's nothing next to him! What a freaking hog! That's what it is; they act out like puppets a self-indulgent glutton of a demonic hog and his dice-shaped goon. Anyway, the Cup Kid Squad looks like Team Magic School Bus, but like Ethan Cupliter when we duel on him in the battle of Aeradish last week, they had the same stupid-ass intention to work for the Devil and King Dice! But with these gadgets and superpowers. Well, almost a gadgets and superpowers, but at least they're so cool it doesn't fare much better." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Squad Gets a Deal The Cup Kid Squad is a team of elementary-aged cup kid heroes and their robo-pets led by Alexandria Cupton. They also are complete with jumpsuits that resemble a Power Rangers jumpsuit and a Magic School Bus jumpsuit, and their armors resembling a futuristic armor and a PAW Patrol vest. Formed by a group of kids, the Cup Kid Squad is to protect Cuptopolis (which is revealed to be located in Inkwell Isle Four and would later be part of Carlite after the battle of Cuptopolis) against the villainous Dr. Cuptor, a female mad scientist who seeks to destroy the Cup Kid Squad and take over Cuptopolis (and, to a lesser extent, Inkwell Isle), her husband, Mr. Cuptor, who is her assistant as well, and her robot army, the Cuptorbots (which their evil intentions lead to them becoming part of the Devil, King Dice and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star). They use armor, superweapons, mechas, vehicles, robots, skils, weapons and gadgets to complete their missions. They travel on a giant spaceship, Cupship, which is captained by Alexandria. After another successful mission on saving Cuptopolis from a bank robbery, conducted by Dr. Cuptor and the Cuptorbots, King Dice gets a contract for them to sign so that they would destroy Cuphead and Mugman, including his friends, and work for him and the Devil. Trivia *They resemble the PAW Patrol, Ms. Frizzle's class (or Team Magic School Bus), the Power Pack, the Powerpuff Girls, the Teamo Supremo, the Kids Next Door, the Young Justice, the PJ Masks, the Alpha Teens on Machines, the Power Rangers, the Mission Force One, the Monster Buster Club, the .Super Readers, the World Organization of Human Protection, the OSS of Spy Kids and the pilots of Top Wing Academy. *Their animation is in style of most contemporary cartoons. **All of the Cup Kid Squad, like everything in Cuptopolis, are more streamlined in designs with colored eyes, and instead of being made from cels, they are made from ink-and-paint entirely as well. Category:Factions Category:Groups Category:Teams